


Oh, Catastrophe

by RainbowStalker



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Fluff, M/M, Slash, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowStalker/pseuds/RainbowStalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierce the Veil goes on tour for the first time and things don't exactly go as expected. Fuenciado. Slash. Established relationship, meaning Vic and Jaime are already dating at the begining of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during their 'I'm A Mathlete, Not An Athlete' tour with Chiodos, The Devil Wears Pradas, Alesana and Simcoe Street Mob.(2007) Any band member I might mention is not mine.
> 
> Crossposted at Mibba.  
> Written for the "Song Contest" and based off of Oh, Castastrophe by Crown the Empire, thus the oh so original title.
> 
> I hope you like it!!
> 
> By the way, I don't own song or any band member featured here.

This was it. September 23rd. They had just finished their warm up and were to hit the stage 5 minutes later. Surely, there had been small shows here and there with around 200 people, but it was never more than a few days in a row, in the next city or state. This was their first tour with bigger bands, a bigger audience, bigger venues, bigger everything. The next month would consist of shows, sleeping in cheap hotels or even their van, but that's what they wanted and they couldn't be more thrilled. Everyone was excited, nervous, but Vic was downright scared. He was never good with people. How he got along with people, yet alone made friends was a mystery. Maybe that's exaggerating, but let's just says that social interactions were never his cup of tea. At the signal, they all headed on stage, greeted by cheers and cries. He froze. He should have expected that, knowing that the show was sold out, but he somehow didn't. 1 800 people cheering. All were eyes on them. Panicking, he scanned the stage for something to hold on to.  _Jaime. His Jaime._ The bassist's eyes were on him and he looked genuinely concerned. Taking deep breaths, Vic nodded and made his way to the stage, shakily. Without further wait, the first notes were played. He sang, voice wavering at first, the first song of the night.  
  
30 minutes later, their set was over and they were backstage, watching the rest of the show. After, they met fans outside at the merch table. To Vic, that was almost as bad as coming on stage. Don't get him wrong: he loved their fans, getting close to strangers just made him uncomfortable. Je just stood between Jaime and Mike, singing stuff, smiling and taking pictures. So, after an hour of signings, when the last of their fans was gone, they packed and prepared to leave.  
  
Around midnight, Craig announced that there would be a party at the Chiodos bus to celebrate the beginning of the tour. When they got there, most people were already drunk, some obviously closer to passing out than others. Jaime, Tony and Mike all went and got drinks before getting in casual conversations with the other guys, while Vic just sat awkwardly to the side. He was really tired.  
Performing did that to him. He fought to stay awake, but his eyes started closing, regardless of the people partying around him. He woke up again when he felt an arm on his shoulder, gently shaking him awake.  
  
"Hey, Vic, baby, wake up."  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"I don't know, not long: we only got here about five minutes ago. You look so exhausted, let's go back to van so you can sleep."  
  
"No, it's fine, I can go back alone. You stay and have fun."  
  
"But I can't leave you alone."  
  
"Yes, you can. I don't want to be a burden anyways. You deserve to have fun," insisted Vic.  
  
"What kind of boyfriend would I be to leave my boyfriend alone in the van?" With that, he took Vic's hand and they said goodnight to the others, leaving the bus. When they got to the van, they were greeted by Jimmy, their tour manager. They sat in the backseat and Vic grabbed a blanket, draping it on both of them and fell asleep as soon as his head hit Jaime's shoulder, the latter, not far behind.  
  
Jaime woke up around 9AM to find Frank, their merch person/roadie was behind the wheel. The van was parked and Mike and Tony were back in. Vic was still sound asleep. Jaime sighed and started playing with Vic's hair until he woke up. When everyone was up, the day started. They visited the city a before coming back to prepare for their set, a little before 5.  
  
The next few days happened the same way and, soon enough, they were all familiar with the touring lifestyle. They had a few days off there and there, but they were mostly performing every night. Tony and Mike were making friends really fast and were often hanging out with other bands, so that often left Jaime and Vic alone together, not that they minded: they didn't think they would be getting much time to themselves, as they were all going to live together. Sure, they too were becoming friends with other bands, but that didn't mean Vic was comfortable around them and that, Jaime could see it. He could also see how Vic seemed to be getting more tired after each performance. They were at a hotel in Arizona right then, and they were just lazing around in bed, waiting for Tony to finish showering so they could leave. They and Mike were sat, talking. The noon sun was soaking the room through the windows and Jaime couldn't help but notice the dark circles under his boyfriend's eyes. Now that he thought about it, he could also notice him become more agitated, like something was constantly bothering him.  
  
He wanted to say something about it, but it could wait. Beside, Tony had just come out of the bathroom and they could leave. At the lobby, they met up with other bands. Derrick came up and ruffled Vic's hair saying "Hey, short stuff."  
  
"I'm not that short."  
  
"Sure."  
  
With that, Vic just walked away, a hurt look on his face that neither Jaime nor Derrick missed. "What's with him?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm really worried. I'll talk to him, "Said Jaime, crossing the room to sit next to Vic on a couch, watched from afar by Derrick.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Yes, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I don't know, you just seem really tired since the beginning of the tour."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"If you say so," Jaime was forced to say, kissing Vic before rejoining others.  
  
It was the next day that the fragile balance collapsed. All day long, you could see Vic all agitated, worried. He had only spent the day with Jaime, not really talking to anybody else. Before their set, he was a wreck. You could see him bite his nails, play with his hair and fidgeting. The moment he went on stage and saw the sea of people, he knew it had become too much for him. His mind went blank, his vision black and the last thing he saw was Jaime's face before he hit the ground.  
  
They called 911 and he was sent to the hospital. He slept for 3 days straight, his bandmates never leaving his side. It was their time to be nervous. The doctor still didn't know what had caused this, as a psychological evaluation had to be performed in order to give the proper diagnosis. The first thing he said when he woke up just broke Jaime's heart, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For ruining the tour, for being such a lousy friend, bandmate, brother, boyfriend, everything," he said, his voice breaking.  
  
"Don't say that. You'll be okay. We care about you much more than we do about the tour or the band. We're the horrible friends. I really should have taken your change in behaviour more seriously. Take your time to get better."  
  
"Hey bro. I'm glad you're okay," just said Mike.  
  
After a silence, Vic asked "When am I released?"  
  
"As soon as you've talked to the psychologist," supplies a smiling Tony, who had been silent until then. Vic nodded and waited for a staff member to check on him.  
  
A middle aged man came in. He introduced himself as doctor Marshall and began to check Vic for signs of memory loss and other brain damage. When he found none, he directed him to the psychology department for an exam, after which he could be released from the hospital. Jaime took his boyfriend's hand as they made their way to wing D of the institution, Tony and Mike trailing not too far behind, making small conversation. Between these white walls, in the cold, sick atmosphere of the hospital was the most peaceful Vic had felt in weeks. He let himself breathe in the scent of plastic containers and antiseptics.  
  
They got to the waiting room and sat. When Vic was called, he slowly rose and dragged Jaime with him to the doctor's office. After 20 stressful minutes of questions, they were almost done.  
  
"Social anxiety," the psychologist had simply stated. "What do you do for a living? This has, without a doubt, something to do with what happened. Yes, there are ways to deal with that, but you're going to have to be patient and take your time. There is medication for anxiety, but I don't recommend it. Don't avoid social situations, take smalls steps, think positively, take deep breaths and remember that being in a band is something you enjoy. If you ever need my help or would like to consider therapy, you can contact me with the information listed here," he finished, giving them his business card.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
After they had exited the office, Jaime turned to Vic and simply said "I think we can do that. Just take deep breaths, baby steps, we'll take this together. You'll never be alone, remember that. I'll always be there for you. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. And I'll always be there for you too, even if I'm not really of any help right now."  
  
"You never know what can happen to someone when they lose their anchor. Balance is fragile."  
Vic laughed at Jaime's cheesiness, raising his head for a kiss before going to meet the others. The future definitely held great things for them.  
  
 _Balance is fragile..._

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!!  
> I hope you liked it, I feel like it was writen really sloppily... I wanted it to be much more dramatic and fuenciadiofull, but oh well, I'm still pretty satisfied with it. Excuse any mistakes I made, it's really late/early and I might have slipped some French in...
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> I've been wanting to write a fuenciado for a while, as they are one of my OTP's. I have a lot of story ideas for them, I just need time to get around and write them.
> 
> By the way. Since I'm kind of a huge nerd, I like doing research when I write, especialy when I write about mental conditions such as social anxiety and nervous breakdowns, so the symptoms and tips to cope are real.  
> The tour dates are also real.


End file.
